<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starry Night by candlelitdancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608198">Starry Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelitdancer/pseuds/candlelitdancer'>candlelitdancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guild Hunter - Nalini Singh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelitdancer/pseuds/candlelitdancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malaya's best friend is her diary. <br/>She is a big fan of Guild Hunter and Consort to Archangel Raphael, Elena Deveraux.<br/>Elena is basically who she wants to be when she grows up.</p><p>Malaya lives in New York City with her mother. A great opportunity for her to meet her inspiration!</p><p>Learn about Malaya's adventures and journey into womanhood via her diary - and maybe a few surprises along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I AM MALAYA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 01</p><p>Dear Diary,</p><p>Hi! My name is Malaya Dianne Santos. And this is my diary!<br/>I am 13 years old, born in Salt Lake City, Ohio. <br/>I'm currently going to be in 8th grade when school starts.<br/>I live with my mom, Diana Sylvester - she used to be a bank teller in Ohio. My dad's name was Miguel Carpio Santos, he owned a bakery in Ohio, but sadly he passed away a few months ago.<br/>Mom bought me a new journal to start off my new journey - were moving to New York!! I am super excited about it because New York is where my favorite Guild Hunter lives!<br/>I know she's also the most popular one having been an angel made AND becoming a Consort to an Archangel, but she's been my inspiration since I don't know when. Can you guess who it is?<br/>Of course it's Elena Deveraux!<br/>Anyways, I'm writing this on the boat that will take us to the New York City Pier, it's a very sunny but windy morning today. I'm wearing my brown jacket which was Dad's last birthday gift to me before he passed away, my favorite black sneakers, blue skinny jeans, and just a random black long sleeved shirt. It's also my first time riding a boat, which is awesome! Mom is just sleeping beside me (she thought she could fool me by wearing sunglasses, but I think not!)<br/>I can see a lot of angels flying in the sky today, maybe they also enjoy flying when the weather is great! Lots of colorful wings! I see wings of copper, yellow, aquamarine, blue, and so much more!<br/>If I had wings, I know I'm going to be flying all day long.</p><p>Anyway, I think we are near the pier, the boat is slowing down and the horn already tooted. Is tooted even a word? I don't know, I'm too excited!!</p><p>I'll write again tonight when we arrive at our new apartment.</p><p>Love,<br/>Malaya</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. NEW PLACES, NEW FACES pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Malaya found herself reminiscing, and is excited to see New York.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Diary,</p><p> </p><p>Okay, I'm settled in for the night! You won't believe the day I've had today - so many things have happened!</p><p>I might get too excited and forget some things, my body is trembling with energy right now. I'm too pumped up to sleep!</p><p>It's currently ten o clock here, and I'm sitting in my comfy bed with my blankie covering me (yes, I still have a blankie. Nothing wrong with that!)</p><p>So, after I woke Mom up to announce that we were nearing the pier, I went to the edge of the ship and just gazed upwards at the clear blue sky,</p><p>I do so appreciate the beauty of the angels flying above us. I wonder if they pay attention to us humans?</p><p>Over in the city's edge, I can see some angels helping out cranes in rebuilding skyscrapers - I guess it's the last repairs from the fight of the Archangels five years ago.</p><p>Man oh man, that was such a terrifying time!</p><p>---</p><p>Momma and I were hiding out in our basement in Ohio, and we've heard in the news before the electricity went out that most vampires and angels were being called to New York to help defend the city from the attack of Archangel Lijuan. The southern vampire leaders all left in a hurry, leaving just a few in charge (in case they don't come back), and the angels were all headed towards New York. It felt like the end of the world! I knew of the vampire in charge of the area we were living in at that time - Suesh - and she was driving a bad-ass looking black motorcycle when she left. All the other vampires were in vehicles, and the angels flew overhead with stern, worried, and anger on their faces.</p><p>Suesh was small and petite, but she was fast! She had strawberry blonde hair, and skin the color of milk. Her eyes were vivid green, and her nails were always painted red. She looks like what I think a cheerleader would look like, if cheerleaders were to be immortal. I noticed every time I see her that she prefers to wear flashy colors instead of the emo black get up that I used to think vampires wear all the time.</p><p>Anyway, she was always kind to me when she sees me walking home from school, giving me a wave or a quick smile. I don't think she's a bad person, just a very strict one when it comes to keeping the vampires under her management in check! All our neighbors seem to like and respect her, and even the kids at school wanted to be her friend. I don't think she wants to be bothered by a bunch of kids anyway, so..</p><p>When Momma grabbed me and led me down to our basement, I just let her and hurriedly went down the stairs carrying my blankie, and a basket full of food and some toiletries. "We have to be prepared, Malaya. In case the war of angels and vampires goes on for a long time and we might have to stay down here for a few days." she said to me before locking the door of our basement.</p><p>True enough, Momma and I stayed down there for five days? maybe even more - and we only emerged when we heard our neighbors shouting gleefully and hootin' and hollerin'. I heard Mrs. Copello, our next door neighbor, screaming, "The Archangel Lijuan is no more! Our Archangel defeated her! We are safe!!!! Blessed be our Archangel Raphael!" Momma and I ran for the basement door and opened it, joining our friends in celebrating outside.</p><p>After a week, the angels and vampires in charge came back.</p><p>All the citizens of our town came out on the main road and clapped and cheered for them! We even put up a banner that said "THANK YOU AND WELCOME HOME!"</p><p>Most vampires who were riding in cars rolled down their windows and were grinning broadly, some waved at us and cheered with us too! A few of them simply stared at us with sadness on their faces (maybe they lost friends during the battle?), and the angels were walking, smiling and waving at all of us who were there to welcome them back home. We were throwing flowers and confetti at them, and giving the angels baskets of food as our simple way of saying thank you.</p><p>When it was time to sleep that night, was when I realized - I didn't see Suesh at all.</p><p>She never made it back.</p><p>---</p><p>I wonder who else was lost during that battle. Before we left town, it was announced to us that there would be a new head vampire in charge, a Mr. Cade - who will be taking over the position of Suesh. But now, I've left that life behind and I am starting a new one with Mom here in New York, just like Dad would've wanted.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>After getting out of the ship, Mom and I carried our luggage over to a woman who seemed very uptight! She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a white top and a black blazer, her hair was so shiny I thought it was fake! She wore black sunglasses and her lips were red like blood. When she saw us, she gasped quite loudly and Mom did the same. Ah! It's Aunt Divina!</p><p>Mom dropped her bags and ran towards her sister, and they were squealing and talking loudly over each other all at the same time! I had to put down my bags and cover my ears, they were so loud! They hugged and swayed side to side, like how a couple must look like when they are dancing together.</p><p>"Diana! Oh my God, it is so good to see you! I've missed you so much!" Aunt Divina said.</p><p>"Divie, it's just been a few months, come on now! You look great! Thank you for letting us stay with you!"</p><p>They broke apart and smiled at each other, Aunt Divina hooked her arm through my mom's and looked at me. Again she squealed when she took a good look at me and I had to stop myself from cringing! Her voice was so loud!</p><p>She pulled mom towards me and gave me a bear crushing hug! I couldn't even breathe properly! "Malaya! It's so nice to see you! How's my favorite niece?" she said, as she pushed me back to pinch my cheeks and pat my hair.</p><p>"Aunt Divina, I'm your ONLY niece. Of course I'm your favorite!" I grinned and took her hand in mine.</p><p>"Well come on then, smart-ass! Let's get you and your mom settled in my apartment so we can go out and have some fun!" she said to me. Picking up one of my bags, she let go of her sister and ushered us to a waiting black car. A bald, well built man came out of the driver's side and opened the door for us.</p><p>"Loves, this is Marco. He's my assistant-slash-driver. He will assist you with anything that you need if I'm at work and you need to go somewhere here in New York." Aunt Divina stuffed our bags in the trunk, as she said that. Marco gave a nod and said, "Ms. Divina, you know I could've done that. I'm supposed to be helping you out."</p><p>She closed the trunk and said, "I know. But I can do it myself." I saw her wink at Marco, and she got in the car! Was that flirting???</p><p>I quickly scooted in beside her, and Mom followed, with Marco closing the door and getting back to the driver's seat. The car smoothly went out and off we went to Aunt Divina's home!</p><p>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. NEW PLACES, NEW FACES pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A continuation of Malaya's first day in New York.<br/>If you have read the Guild Hunter books, you might find a few familiar names in her stories.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Some places written in this story are fictional</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(continuation from Chapter 2)</p><p>---</p><p>Being in New York is so different from where I come from. In my town, it was very peaceful. You can see clear blue skies, everyone knew each other, and you wouldn't get lost at all. People were friendly and accommodating, they are ready to lend a hand or to help you out in any way they can. It sometimes can get a bit boring with following a routine - all I do there is go to school, go to church, and visit the town center a few times a week.</p><p>But here? IN NEW YORK?? It's total chaos!</p><p>As I'm sitting in the middle of my aunt and mom, they talk over me and catch up with one another - we haven't seen Aunt Divina since the funeral of my Dad a few months back. I guess they have a lot of stories to tell each other. I tune them out and gaze outside the windows.</p><p>I see so many buildings, skyscrapers, establishments.</p><p>I hear a lot of loud noises, see people wear different clothes, tons of color, and a LOT of traffic.</p><p>I never knew traffic could be this bad!</p><p>Yet I find myself smiling, thinking to myself, <em>I already love it here. It's so different from Ohio!</em></p><p> </p><p>I lay my head back on the seat and close my eyes, just letting the conversation of the two sisters fade into the background and I fall asleep.</p><p>---</p><p>I woke up to my mom poking me on my shoulder. I take a peek at her and she's smiling at me. She's smiled more in the short amount we've been with Aunt Divina than in the past few months without Dad back home. I'm glad she smiles more often. " Come on Laya, we're already here. Go get your bags from the trunk and let's head up."</p><p>I rub my eyes sleepily while nodding. I got out of the car and saw Marco already unloading our bags from the trunk. He saw me reach for my bags a gave me a <em>tsk. </em>He said, "Come now little lady, I'll be doing the heavy lifting. Go on with your Mom and Ms. Divina. I'll bring your bags up." I smiled shyly at him and whispered <em>Thank you</em> before following my mom up to the building.</p><p>How can I describe what I saw at that moment? Mind you, I was still sleepy from my mom waking me up from my car nap, so i stood there at the foot of the stairs of the building, just taking in the sights, smells, and sounds around me. I'll try and describe them so I'll remember too when I read my entries in a few months!</p><p> </p><p>The building was as tall as the sky, with shimmering windows that looked glittery under the sun. It looks very modern! With a lot of greenery and blossoming flowers surrounding the front of the building, it looked like a garden of Eden with a silver building smack in the middle! Marble columns and stairs connected the what I'll call overflowing garden of Eden to the building, a perfect mix of classic and modern styles if you ask me!</p><p>Other apartments look the same when I looked around, standing tall and proud with an oasis surrounding them. Not only that, but I saw a LOT of vampires too! I can tell they're vampires because the men and women all wore black suits and ties, wore sunglasses, and they were wearing earpieces!</p><p>Come to think of it.. Why haven't I noticed before?? Marco dresses the EXACT same way! This might mean he's a vampire too! As much as I am shocked with my late realization, I ask myself: Why would Aunt Divina need a vampire as a assisant/driver?? Is he even really an assistant? Or maybe more like a personal bodyguard? I am intrigued! I'll ask Aunt Divina just exactly what it is that she does for a living, maybe that could be my answer.</p><p> </p><p>I hear the whoosh of wings above, and I look up - to find the most breathtaking angel I have ever seen staring at me from one of the balconies of the building. His big golden eyes seem to be curious as he looks at me, his flowing black hair was riding the gentle breeze, and oh my - his wings!! His wings were MAJESTIC, I tell you! It's like four times as long as my arms! Vibrant blue wings with streaks of silver in them and silver tips at the end, my oh my, it almost looks iridescent!</p><p>His face looks like Prince Eric in the Little Mermaid (FYI he is my FAVORITE DISNEY PRINCE), and he looked so handsome even when he was wearing jeans and a sleeveless shirt. I won't be fooled though. I know some angels carry weapons with them even if it looks like they aren't wearing any on them.</p><p>I. Was. STARSTRUCK. </p><p>I think I might have been gawking a little bit too much at the beautiful angel who was staring at me.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, I think Aunt Divina, who was already about to push the revolving front doors, saw me, and looked up at who I was looking at. She smiled, took off her sunglasses and walked to me.</p><p>She stood beside me, held my hand, and looked up at the beautiful blue winged angel. The angel shifted his gaze to her, and he smiled the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen! "Well, well, well, Vina, who do we have here?" the angel spoke. He dropped down gracefully in front of us and closed his wings shut. Upon closer inspection of him, I can honestly say that I think I fell in love right then and there! Not even Prince Eric can change my mind at that point!</p><p>Aunt Divina's chuckle got me to focus. Did the angel just call her by a nickname??</p><p>"Hello Sir Illium. I'd like you to meet my wonderful niece, Malaya Santos, and her mother, who is gawking at you right there behind you, beside the front doors, is my sister Diana." She squeezed my hand and smiled down at me. Her smile grew even bigger. I think she saw the twinkle in my eyes.</p><p>The angel looked back at my mom, and sure enough I saw my mom had dropped her bag and was looking as starstruck as I was. Mr. Illium gave a wave to her and turned back his attention to me. He looked at me with a smile and said, "I hope you're here to keep your Aunt in check, kid. She causes way too much heartache for the men at her workplace."</p><p>Finding a sliver of courage, I smiled back at him and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Illium. And no, I'm not here to keep her in check. I'm here to distract her so she avoids causing heartbreak to those men at her work."</p><p>He laughed! It sounded like a thousand bells rang in my ears all at the same time. It wasn't painful, but it was truly something different. "Ah, the kid's got spunk! Might be she got that from you, Divina."</p><p>Mr. Illium looked at my Aunt who was smiling indulgently at me, and cleared his throat. My Aunt's face instantly transformed into one of seriousness.</p><p>" Once you're done settling in your sister and niece, go by your office. Call Venom for a meeting, he'll be expecting it. Gather your top people, and tell them it's all hands on deck for this." He spread his magnificent blue and silver wings, looked at me and winked - WINKED, I tell you!!- and he rose up in a vertical take off his wings giving off wind and almost blew me away with the strength of it if my Aunt wasn't holding my hand. I looked up and Mr. Illium was already rising fast that I couldn't see him clearly anymore.</p><p>I heard Mom shout and looked to see her racing towards me. She hugged me tightly and said, "Malaya, are you okay?"</p><p>Worry and concern in her voice.</p><p>Hugging her back, "I'm fine Mom! Mr. Illium was nice to me, and he was so beautiful! I have not seen an Angel up close like that!"</p><p>Satisfied with that answer, Mom let go of me and looked at her sister, who has now put on her sunglasses and frantically dialing on her phone. "Divina, how is it that you know that Angel? What is it exactly that you do?"</p><p>"Yeah, Aunt Divina. He even had a nickname for you! What's up with that? Are you guys buddies or something?" My curious mind was bursting at the seams for what the answer might be!</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous, Laya. Humans can never be "buddies" with angels - EVER." she said, just as she put her phone by her ear and she waited for someone to answer on the other end.</p><p>Eager to know more, I pressed on. "Then what is it EXACTLY that you do then, Auntie?" Mom held me close to her, wrapping one arm around my shoulders as she also awaited her sister's answer.</p><p>Aunt Divina sighed, pulled her sunglasses down slightly just enough for her to look me in the eye and say, "I work for the Tower, of course."</p><p> </p><p>I gave I think one of the biggest gasps in my life, just as someone answered on the other end of her phone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Getting used to NEW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Malaya comes to a realization once she arrives at her Aunt's apartment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Diary,</p><p>I'm so sorry! I fell asleep last night as I was resting my eyes!</p><p>I think I just crashed after the day I had yesterday.</p><p>It's now a little bit after lunch, Mom, Aunt Divina, and I just ate some Panda Express, and the orange chicken I had was so delicious!</p><p>I never knew chicken and orange would go so well together. I'm now resting in my room as I write this down.</p><p>My room is bigger than my shoebox room back in Ohio. Back at home, my room was modest sized, it fit a bed, a desk and a cabinet for my clothes and shoes. Posters of my favorite band, Upward Angels, were plastered on one side of my room, while my Mom made another wall as the wall where she displays all my certificates, ribbons, and awards that I got from school. I had a small book case as my night table, it's shelves filled with books and magazines I've bought with some of my allowance. My room had a gloomy feel to it, with dark blue walls and a single window overlooking our backyard.</p><p>Here in Aunt Divina's place my room is HUGE! First off, after her casually relaying to me and mom that she works for Archangel Tower (I CAN HARDLY BELIEVE THAT SHE DOES), her apartment is in the 30th floor of the exclusive Archangel zone. Which means that since she lives in close proximity to the Tower, she essentially lives in a safe zone which is protected by vampires 24/7. She also said that her apartment building is right next to the one Consort Elena Deveraux used to live in. HOW COOL IS THAT??? Were living beside the ACTUAL home of Ms. Elena right before she became an angel! I'm giddy with excitement ever since she said that!</p><p>The lobby of this building looked so simple yet so elegant, with the marble columns, marble floors, and sleek black front desk with the waiting area occupied with plush white sofas in a semi circle formation. Lots of floor to ceiling windows are on the walls to provide natural sunlight streaming inside the lobby. Mr. Crawford, the man at the front desk, gave me a fresh chocolate chip cookie when I went with Aunt Divina to introduce myself to them so they'll know Mom and I will be living here now.</p><p>The 30th floor is only for Aunt Divina and ourselves, and once the elevator doors opened, we were greeted by a spacious open living area with high windows that give us a spectacular view of Manhattan. A black marbled fireplace was on the right side, surrounded by sofas that looked so fluffy I wanted to run and jump on them. On the right side was a kitchen that I could only dream of! A small dining table was situated in the middle of the kitchen and living room area, with a vase full of fresh flowers. The walls were painted light grey, and accents of white and black frames with various photos were placed on various wall.</p><p>"Oh my God, Divie, this place looks gorgeous! The Tower must be paying you generously if you were able to afford this place!" Mom said, while she took her time looking out over the skyline. "I'm one of the three Human Relations liason they have in the Tower. The job comes with a hefty salary and benefits since I'm human and I come in contact with powerful angels and vampires for work." Aunt Divina replied while nonchalantly sitting down on the sofa and texting on her phone. Her sunglasses are nowhere to be found now.</p><p>When all that was happening, I was in the kitchen looking through all the drawers and the refrigerator and saw that there was a door through one of the walls. I opened it and lo and behold - a walk in pantry! It's like a small grocery store in there! I made a <em>woah</em> sound and said, "Damn Aunt Divie, I didn't know you ate so much! Look at all the food you have in here!" I walked inside and was greeted with shelves and rows upon rows of various fruits, vegetables, cereal, breads, candies and chocolates, and lots and lots of baking stuff that I only see on cooking shows.</p><p>I hear clacking noises, and turned to see my aunt leaning on the doorframe with one leg crossed over the other, and her eyebrow raised at me. Crossing her arms she said, "I had my kitchen stocked with every possible thing for YOU, Malaya. Diana said you love watching cooking shows, and reading cookbooks in the library. What's mine is yours now. You're home." With a smile, she turned around a left me with a startled look on my face. With one final look at the mini grocery store - excuse me, PANTRY - I got out and  closed the door.</p><p>---</p><p>The elevator dinged and Marco came out with a trolley behind him with all our bags stacked neatly on it. "Where do you want your bags, Ms. Diana?" he asked my mom.</p><p>"Oh!" Hurrying to Mr. Marco, mom checked out all our bags and sighed happily, clasping her hands in front of her as she said, "Right here in the living room will be fine. Thank you, Marco." Marco nodded and began transferring our bags from the trolley and putting it neatly on the living room floor.</p><p>Aunt Divina beckoned me to come close, and I went to her. "Let me show you and your Mom to your rooms now, yes? Your rooms are fully furnished but you can decorate any way you want to, alright? You have an en suite bathroom each, and a small walk in closet too. I think you'll love the view in your rooms as much as the one in the living room, Diana."</p><p>We went behind the wall where the fireplace was and into the middle of a hallway with four doors - two on the left, one in front at the end of the hallway, and one on the right. Aunt Divina opened the first room on the left and told me, "Here you go, Malaya. Welcome to your new home." She ushered me in and nudged my mom to go forward towards the next room - might be that's where her room was going to be.</p><p>Slowly pushing the door a bit more, I gave a shocked gasp when I entered my room. A high ceiling was covered with hanging flowers, origami birds, and various hanging vines. The longest wall in the room was entirely made out of floor to ceiling windows, with pink and purple curtains to cover them. I could see the whole of Manhattan from where I was standing! The floor was covered with plush periwinkle carpet, and a cozy bed sat in the middle of the room with drapes that was attached to it's four posts. A door is adjacent to the bed, my guess is it opens to my bathroom and the walk in closet. A desk with a high end computer was on the left side of the room, complete with my own bookshelves and cabinets and drawers for all my studying and recreational materials. I think I could do ten cartwheels with how big my room is! It feels so spacious and light, the pink and lavender walls accented with classic looking wall lights, and a wondrous glass chandelier in the middle of the room was quite opulent.</p><p>I found myself thinking how happy Dad could've been if he was here. He would have marveled about my room with me, hugging and thanking Aunt Divina with her asking us to move in with her.</p><p>A cry of surprise from Mom got me to focus, and I ran out to them. She was kneeling on the floor inside her room, sobbing, and Aunt Divie was kneeling beside her rubbing her back and talking quietly to her. I went in and was about to ask what happened, when in my periphery I saw something hanging on the wall behind me. I turned to look and was shocked at what I saw.</p><p>There above the bed, a huge family photo was above the bed. It was me, mom, and dad - and I think this was taken as our family photo a year before he passed away. My parents were smiling at the camera, with one of their hands on each of my shoulders. They were behind me, and I was in front making a goofy face while doing peace signs with both my hands. This was the last family photo that was taken when there were three of us.</p><p>I felt my eyes getting wet, and my chest seems to tighten with the emotions of me missing my dad, leaving home and moving, and the tiredness from our trip , and I suddenly found myself kneeling beside the sisters - my mom and my aunt, who at this moment looked so much like one another you could mistake them for twins - full lips, skin the color of caramel, a strong jawline, pointed nose, and eyes that are filled with sadness. I took the hands of my mom and gently pulled them away from her face, revealing a tear stained face with cheeks and nose turning pink from her sobbing, and warm chocolate brown eyes that are leaking tears and said to her,"Dad's in a better place now, Mom. We have a new start at life here with Aunt Divie. Things will be alright now. He wouldn't want to see you crying, he'll want us to live a full life - just as he did before he went to heaven."</p><p>I took my Aunt's hand in mine, and looked back and forth at them.</p><p>I gave them a gentle smile.</p><p>I have to be strong now.</p><p>No more tears to cry, and no more wallowing in sadness for me.</p><p>I've got to take care of mom now.</p><p>"We are still a family. We may be one person short, but we are family all the same. Living here with you Aunt Divie, will be a new adventure for us - and I can't wait to start my trip."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>